Fantasy
by RobinxRaven writer
Summary: They say that the abyss has a charm which attracts us. Robin never realized the truth of that statement until Raven gave him a small devil of a smirk and stood up, closing her book and walking away.


A/N

This isn't necessarily a song-fic, but I was listening to "Fantasy by Alina Baraz & Galimatias" and the idea for this popped into my head.

It's a good song, I recommend giving it a listen when you get the chance.

~Fantasy~

How long had he been staring at her? A minute? An hour?

Robin wasn't sure. It seemed that whenever he lay eyes on Raven, the outside world would seem to fade away and he'd be pulled into a trance. He'd walked into the common room, fully intending on making lunch for himself and watching some TV, and there _she_ was, reading a book like she often did. A cup of tea sat on the coffee table in front of her as her eyes scanned the words of the book she was holding. The moment he spotted her, time seemed to stop and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Why did he feel this way whenever he saw her? Why did his chest feel like it was constricting and breaking, why did his fingertips twitch in anticipation, and why couldn't he stop himself from walking over to her? His legs moved on their own, taking him closer to his desire. He didn't know what it was about her that pulled him in, didn't know why he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her or wanting to be around her.

Robin stepped around the couch, Raven just a few feet in front of him. She didn't look up from her book, and a voice in the back of his mind told him to sit down so he didn't end up being a distraction. He obeyed that voice, sitting on the opposite side of the couch from her. He didn't reach for the remote to turn on the newest episode of _Danger Team 5_ like he'd planned to when he was heading here. How could he, when he knew that turning on the TV would upset her and make Raven retreat to the solitude of her room?

No. He would sit here, taking in the all the little details, all the small things she would reveal about herself when she read. Robin wondered if she _knew_ that she was revealing all these things about herself. The way her eyes would light up when she read a paragraph that made her happy, or the way she would furrow her brow and go back over a particularly confusing line. He saw that she gripped the book tighter and her eyes would move faster and faster over each line as something exciting happened.

Did he look like that when he watched her? Did he smile when she made the smallest of movements, or narrow his eyes behind the mask when she did something he couldn't understand? Maybe. It was possible, considering he was just as infatuated with Raven as she was with her book. The others were probable reading him the same way he like to read her.

Raven rolled her shoulders, shifting slightly so she was leaning more comfortable against the back of the couch. She crossed her right leg over her left leg, and Robin's gaze left her face to admire her legs. It didn't matter that he'd seen them everyday since they met, nor did he care that she wasn't showing them off in an effort to gain attention, and she certainly didn't care that they were on display like a painting at a museum, and he was locked behind the velvet rope.

He could honestly sympathize with all the criminals in Jump City in moments like these. Robin understood the desire to have something that was considered forbidden. What he wouldn't give to touch her, to feel her skin beneath his fingertips and have the freedom to explore her body, learning all the curves and dips of her flesh as she lay beneath him, sighing in pleasure. He wanted to know what she'd look like in the throes of pleasure, what she'd sound like as he made love to her, and if she would be just as warm in his bed as she was in his daydreams. Any time he thought of her like this, his mouth would end up dry and his foot would be tapping slightly in anticipation, the shivers never leaving his body as he waited indefinitely to touch her.

"Robin, Raven, hello friends!"

Starfire's greeting jerked him out of his trance, and he actually jumped in his seat. He'd been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the door swishing open, nor did he hear Starfire gliding over. She plopped down on the couch between him and Raven, and he had to bite his tongue in order to avoid chewing her out. Starfire hadn't meant to interrupt his thoughts, nor did she come here with the intent of distracting him from Raven. He waved to her in greeting, then looked back to his desired.

She was still focused on her book. "Starfire." Raven said. He had to wonder why she didn't greet him. He wanted to hear his name, his _real_ name, falling from her wonderfully full lips, hear her saccharine voice (that would always remind him of a moonlit forest) whispering words of love and devotion to him. He wanted her to speak to him, to talk to him. He wanted to listen to her thoughts on something, anything. It didn't matter if the subject was something he knew nothing about or didn't particularly care for. He just wanted to interact with her beyond this one-sided fantasy he was consumed by.

Yes, Robin wanted Raven to feel the same way about him as he did her. He'd never know for sure how she felt about him, considering how well she hid her true feelings from everyone. He'd never know if she was disgusted by the idea of loving him, or whether or not she had ever looked at him in a romantic light. He wasn't sure how to approach her about his feelings. Everytime he thought about it, he would always imagine the worst possible situation occurring; Raven turning him down, avoiding him because from then on every interaction would be awkward with the weight of the truth between them. He was afraid of losing her friendship, of losing all the little moments he shared with her between missions and late at night.

And then, Raven looked up at him.

Robin's heart skipped a beat as her amethyst eyes bore straight into his. Forget the idea of mask; he was completely exposed beneath her gaze. Raven simply stared, without saying a word, but somehow Robin felt as if she were questioning him and he couldn't help but give her the unspoken answer. The simple act of looking up at him over the pages of her book left him breathless and flushed and unable to look away. They say that the abyss has a charm which attracts us. Robin never realized the truth of that statement until Raven gave him a small devil of a smirk and stood up, closing her book and walking away.

Starfire had been chatting for the last few minutes, talking about some transmission she'd received from Tamaran about how her people had made a trade agreement with a neighboring star system. He hadn't been listening at all. Starfire may have been a princess, but Raven was a queen. The queen of shadows, the queen of his heart. And she was walking away from him. Each stride was graceful and elegant, like she was showing off, no matter how out of character it might've been for her to do so.

He couldn't take it anymore. Robin had to follow her, because some small part of him was afraid that if she disappeared behind the door she would be gone forever. He stood up, and took two steps before something caught his cape. He turned around frantically, looking into the eyes of Starfire.

"Where are you going?" She asked. She seemed confused, and slightly upset that he was just about to leave in the middle of her story.

"Sorry Starfire. There's something I have to do." She let go of his cape, and he started running out of the room.

Raven was his fantasy, and he was going to make his dreams come true.


End file.
